Cry No More
by RavenHeart101
Summary: "We become the outlaw. We play dirty and we fight this war on our terms." Tired of getting no credit for the work they do a group of Hogwarts teenagers begin an underground movement to put an end to Voldemort's tirade during the Second War. Puck/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Cry No More

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee so... yeah.

Summary: "We become the outlaw. We play dirty and we fight this war on our terms." Tired of getting no credit for the work they do, a group of Hogwarts teenagers begin an underground movement to put an end to Voldemort's tirade during the Second War.

**A: N – **I need to not do this. This is an intro chapter/first part of sorts. Enjoy! :D

* * *

There was a time where Puck didn't consider himself anything special. Well, that was still going on, but that was another story all together.

But he was special, as he learned on his eleventh birthday.

Noah Puckerman was a very special boy with very special abilities.

Noah Puckerman was a wizard.

After the excitement of – oh, that's why I'm different! - got washed away Puck was soon to realize that he really wasn't as special as he thought he was. There was nothing special about being a wizard in a world full of wizards. He didn't stand out. There was nothing about him that made him someone that anyone would remember.

And he was so sick of that. So very sick of that. Therefore, he made sure that he would be known. At least by some people.

Puck wasn't a bad person. He was just... he was different.

Perhaps that was why when he was fifteen years old he was given the title of Gryffindor Prefect. Or perhaps he was given that title because there was no way the headmaster could give it to Finn because Finn was an idiot and the other boys were worse than him. Or perhaps Puck had proven himself to be a good guy and not so much of an asshole and that's why the headmaster had given it to him. But he would never know why in the world Albus Dumbledore did things and he wasn't about to pretend that he did.

So Puck settled down into the role of Gryffindor Prefect with ease and did little to no actual punishment which would have pissed off stick-up-his-ass Percy Weasley but who was Puck to care? Percy wasn't there anymore so Puck could honestly care less.

His female Prefect companion was none other than miss Hermione Granger and that was punishment in itself.

Which raised yet another question as to why the hell he was picked to be the Prefect? There was goody-goody Potter and Weasley and Longbottom. There were plenty of other guys that, while idiots, they were much better qualified for the job than he was. It made no sense. And Granger didn't avoid telling him such.

The two of them made no effort to connect, no effort to even speak. They stayed as separate from each other as they could. Granger did all the hard work and Puck showed up for the mandatory meetings.

Puck mostly stayed out of Granger and her posse's business, keeping to his own little world full of Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Mike, and Matt. He honestly didn't care about what happened to Granger and Potter and Weasley. He removed himself from the news, removed himself from the goings on at Hogwarts and, while he was unhappy about somethings, he wasn't about to do anything to put an end to them. Because no one listened to him or to his friends or to anyone else. Maybe that was why he acted out, or maybe he acted out because he simply could care less.

It was a very difficult way, the way Puck thought about things.

But, then came sixth year and Puck's life unintentionally changed.

The war was upping it's bounty now that everyone had enough brains to believe the crazy Potter that Voldemort was back. The original minister had resigned and security around the castle – and namely Potter – had been increased.

And a new Head Boy and new Prefects were inducted into the system at Hogwarts.

The new Head Boy was the problem at first. A popular Ravenclaw, Wesley Montgomery was someone that Puck had a very largely held dislike for. A lot of people held a dislike for him. The Ravenclaw not only was top of his class but he flaunted it. He used his brains more than Granger did and he was even more pompous than anyone could have expected. And he had friends too. A whole group of them that went by this really fucked up title of the "Warblers" and who met at secret times in secret locations and must like do a shit ton of homework or extra credit work or something.

Puck didn't hate the guy because he was smart. Puck hated the guy because he actually made him work.

None of the other Head Boys had enough balls to do that. But this guy did. And that pissed Puck off more than he was willing to admit to anyone, even if Granger knew it without him saying anything.

And then Wesley Montgomery had to go and split the house Prefects up (even by year) to promote inter-house unity or some shit like that. As fate would have it, Puck was placed with some kid that he had never once spoken to or looked at or heard of. Some fifth year Hufflepuff that, from the way Duval was looking at Montgomery like his head had fallen off, was part of the little cult of Warblers.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Puck wasn't usually judgmental but he wanted nothing to do with some prissy kid from Hufflepuff even more than he wanted nothing to do with Granger and her posse.

The kid smiled at him when he walked over and moved his bag off the chair next to him and Puck rolled his eyes as he flopped down in the newly open chair, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out at the people around the room with a look of contempt. Granger was placed with Duval, female-Weasley was placed with Sterling, Malfoy was placed with Santana (who was, oddly enough, a Hufflepuff), Quinn was placed with Westrup and everyone else was simply dispersed. Honestly, Puck had simply stopped caring about who got placed with who. In the long run he wasn't planning on doing anything with this new Prefect or anyone else in the room, whatever Montgomery said be damned.

"We have the dungeons." The posh Hufflepuff sitting on Puck's right informed him, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. His eyes – hazel Puck noted with a frown – urged Puck to stand up.

"Great." Puck stayed seated, shifting into his seat so that he was much more comfortable. The boy before him frowned and gripped his bag tighter, narrowing his eyes at Puck.

"So... come on." He jerked his head at the open doorway but Puck wasn't going anywhere. He ignored the look Montgomery was sending his way and raised an eyebrow at his "partner" for the year or some shit like that.

"You go ahead." Puck smirked at him a bit. "I'll meet up with you."

The boy narrowed his eyes at him, but, being the naïve Hufflepuff he was, nodded sharply, smiled a bit, turned on his heel and left the room.

Puck let out a small huff of laughter, sitting back in his seat and waving a goodbye to Santana as she trailed passed him, shooting insult after insult towards a quickly reddening Malfoy. Quinn and Westrup actually seemed to be getting along well enough, the two of them ignoring him as they left the room. Odd, Puck couldn't help but find it, that almost everyone was getting along with their fellow prefects but him. Or at least everyone was making an effort to get along.

He suck further into his seat, glaring at Montgomery who simply rolled his eyes at him and muttered something to his own partner – Berry, a really obnoxious Slytherin girl the same year as him – that they were going to go down to the dungeons to help Blaine out before leaving. Puck wondered for a brief moment who the hell "Blaine" was before he decided that he didn't care and simply sat back in the chair, closing his eyes, and letting himself drift off. He had Quidditch practice coming up and he would need all the rest he could get.

Basically, the first time Puck met Blaine didn't exactly go very well. And it continued not to go very well until after a few months and then Quinn had roped him into going to one of Slughorn's parties with her and he had run into the guy there too.

That was when things really changed. Or so Puck assumed that was when things really changed.

Granger had been there with one of the obnoxious Gryffindor boys in their year, but she was choosing to hide out with Potter who had come with some daffy Ravenclaw. Puck had wondered if he should intervene when the obnoxious guy in their year tried to make a pass at her, but Potter had stepped in so he figured his presence wasn't really needed. Not as though Granger would have accepted his help anyway.

He felt Quinn tighten her arm that was sitting snug between his, her eyes following over to where Santana was huddled in the corner with an annoyed frown on her face as Brittany twirled on the dance floor with Mike. Puck rolled his eyes, removing his arm from Quinn's and turning her around to face him. "Go ask her to dance if you want to."

Quinn looked at him as though he were insane. "Like anyone could get away with asking a Hufflepuff to dance."

"Santana's a bitch, everyone here knows that." Puck shrugged. "They won't mess with the two of you."

"Wow. With those amount of brains it's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend anymore." Quinn spoke dryly, picking at her nails and sending him an almost dirty look.

Puck rolled his eyes at her, taking a sip of something that was obviously alcohol, even though Slughorn would never admit to giving the students such a thing. "I don't need a girlfriend."

"I beg to differ." Quinn straightened up though, fixing her dress with a sigh and turning her blue eyed gaze to him. "I'll make you a deal. You ask a Hufflepuff to dance and I'll do the same."

Well that was easy enough. And it would get her to stop pouting and brooding and clinging to him like he was going to leave her any second. But the problem was that there weren't many Hufflepuff's that had caught Slughorn's gaze. Puck sighed and downed the rest of his drink, his eyes scanning the crowd of students. Longbottom was being slightly pathetic and being a waiter, Potter was hissing something to Granger who looked only slightly offended, and Santana was still in the corner all offended and stuff.

And then his eyes landed on _him_.

Puck felt as though he had just been pushed off a building or something.

"Well? Is it a deal?" Quinn pushed, her blue eyes wide, but her voice holding a note of smug daring to it. She didn't think he would do it.

Puck would just have to show her.

He shoved his empty glass onto Longbottom's tray, walking away from his date and the gaping house-mate behind him, turning around only once to wink in her direction.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him before dutifully making her way over to Santana's pouting figure on the couch, the latina instantly perking up at the sight of her blonde friend, a beautiful smile crossing her face when Quinn sat down beside her.

Puck stopped in front of the boy, a cocky smirk on his face as he took in the suit – and it was a suit, not dress robes – and the solid yellow silk bow-tie. He took in the hazel eyes and the gelled hair and way the other boy didn't bother hiding his shock at Puck's appearance.

"Hey." Puck greeting, reaching out his hand to place on the other boy's – Blair or something – arm.

Blair raised an eyebrow at Puck, no smile or smirk or anything pushing its way onto his face. "Hi." He replied shortly, his eyes a bit curious before hardening and turning back to watching the people on the dance floor.

Puck wasn't about to be dismissed so quickly. "Do you want to dance?" He cocked his head to the side in a way that he knew was practically irresistible.

Blair looked him up and down before copying his head cock, turning his in the opposite direction so that they were mirror images. "No." The other boy turned back to his idea of people watching and Puck was stunned. He had been denied before. But those people had legitimate reasons.

What reasons did this guy have?

Puck glared at him, his grip tightening over the guy's arm to gain his attention back. But Blair just ignored him even more than he had been before, until Puck's grip tightened again and then the boy was ripping his arm away from him and giving him this look of absolute _loathing_. Puck blinked, taking a step back and swallowing. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He covered up his shock well, but he knew that the other boy had caught it by the confused look that was on his face for a moment before that was covered up too. "What's your problem?" Puck spit out, turning into the jackass he truly wasn't and only turning a bit regretful when the other boy's face hardened at his tone and words.

"You're my problem." Blair spit out with much more courage than Puck ever would have credited a Hufflepuff to. "You avoid me for a month, don't even bother to do your own Prefect duties, treat me like I'm nothing more than a speck of dirt on your shoe that you can easily wash off and you have the nerve to come over and ask me to dance with you?"

When put like that Blair did have a point. Puck felt something close to shame fill the pit of his stomach at the way he had unknowingly treated this boy. Or maybe it was knowingly. Maybe Puck honestly was that much of an asshole. "Come on, Blair, man. I'm only doing this to make blondie ask her girl crush to dance." And that, right there, was when Puck knew that he had won.

Blair's eyes had wondered over to Quinn and Santana and something a kin to compassion shined in them for a moment before he was slowly nodding and walking onto the dance floor, Puck following suit not long after. He didn't bother hiding a satisfied smirk as he clamped his hands on the other boy's waist, swaying him to the beat and raising an eyebrow at a shocked still Quinn. Her mouth was open as she stared at them, Santana choking on her drink when she caught sight of them.

She looked almost pissed off and Puck had to wonder if this was good idea because Santana was a Hufflepuff and if she was friends or something with this Blair than Puck was fucked. Puck quickly looked away from his friends when Blair slightly relaxed, his feet kicking Puck's a bit to widen his step so that they were doing more of a shuffle than an awkward swaying.

Dancing with this Blair guy was actually rather comfortable, now that Puck was allowing himself to stop worrying about Quinn and Santana. His waist was small but as small as some of the girls Puck had been with. He was short, but not too short. He wasn't demanding and pulling Puck closer or pushing him away, he was fine with the distance they had set between the two of them. He took some of the direction himself so that Puck didn't have to worry about doing it all himself. What was better, was that a small smile was passing over the guy's lips after a minute of dancing and Puck was pretty sure his heart was almost beating out of his chest. "Now she has no excuse to ask San." Puck commented absentmindedly, taking note of how Blair stiffened.

"It's sort of nice of you to dance with a guy just to get her to ask her crush." Blair spoke quietly, tightening his grip around Puck's shoulders for a moment to stop him for stepping on his toes before loosening it back to the comfortable way it had been before.

Puck let out a small laugh. "It's not the dancing with a guy that's the problem, Blair." He shook his head. "It's dancing with a Hufflepuff."

And maybe that was the wrong thing to say because it seemed like the wrong thing to say. Blair's face flushed in frustration before he was pushing away from Puck and looking all not-pissed off at the same time. Only Puck knew he was pissed off because no way would anyone push someone that hard if they weren't. "My name's Blaine." Blair spoke softly, but with an edge to it. "The least you could do is get that right."

Oh, fuck. Puck cursed under his breath, reaching out to grab his arm before he walked away. "I didn't mean it like that-."

"Yes you did." Blaine laughed a bit and it sounded cold and sardonic to Puck's ears. "I mean why should I even bother giving people second chances when they can't even look past a color on a tie."

He walked away with a dignity that Puck could never have, Santana glaring at him from where she was dancing with her arms around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn was looking at him with an eyebrow raised with wonder before the two of them turned back to each other and Puck was stomping off the dance floor.

Granger's date was running his hand up her leg and with Potter no where around Puck needed someone to take his anger out on and she needed someone to save her. With no prompting he stomped over to them, grabbed the offensive Gryffindor by the arm, pulled his arm back, and slammed his fist right in the guy's face. Granger looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth covered by her hands. The other guy looked up at him from the floor with a look of absolute shock. The room was silent. "She doesn't like you, you fucking idiot."

He escorted himself out of the room without the help of any professors, knowing that it was probably going to end in a detention but not caring.

Because that's what Puck did, wasn't it? He didn't take a moment to care.

He almost ran into Potter on his way out but he didn't pay the other boy any mind. He could care less about Potter. He could care less about Granger. He could care less about anyone in the fucking Wizarding World. He just wanted to stop fucking things up.

* * *

In reality, it took Puck a good few weeks in order to figure out just why he was so pissed off. And when he did he had gone to Quinn for help because if anyone could help him it was Quinn. She had helped him to the best of her ability while giving him the biggest "fuck you" look possible. Puck always wondered why she wasn't in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw.

But, anyway, the first step was for him to actually do the work Montgomery assigned him. Which was a pain in the ass.

So at around eight at night, after dinner was done, Puck wandered over to the room where the Prefects all met up and got assigned their floors for the night or week or whatever the hell it was Montgomery gave them. He usually showed up for these meetings, but he tended to stay near the back, playing with his wand or focusing on a song that was stuck in his head or something. But this meeting wasn't like the others and Puck was determined to keep it that way so he slid up to Blaine in the crowd, ignoring the looks of disbelief that were sent towards him. Mainly from the so called "Warblers" and Berry. Granger had actually been okay with him since the party. She had actually taken time out of her busy schedule to smile at him. It was weird and unnerving. Puck was not okay with that.

"Blaine... you are your partner can take the second floor?" Montgomery called out with unease.

Blaine didn't even look at him as he nodded, his arms crossed securely across his chest and his eyes looking anywhere but at him. "If he doesn't help you got someone to help you?" Montgomery asked Blaine with complete seriousness, sending an almost dirty look towards Puck. But Montgomery was too good to go handing out dirty looks so it was only about halfway there.

"Kurt's on board if I need him." Blaine nodded shortly, as though this was a conversation they had everyday and, because of Puck's general assholeness, it probably was a conversation they had nearly everyday.

Montgomery nodded his acceptance, his eyes flitting towards Puck once more before clapping his hands and sending everyone on their way. Blaine with his bag over his shoulder and Puck following a bit like a lost puppy left the room with everyone else, their footsteps echoing down the nearly empty hallways as it turned into curfew and the kids retreated to their house dorms. They were the only group patrolling the second floor and they patrolled in silence.

And so that was how it went on for around a week or so until Puck couldn't take it anymore and just started talking.

It was about nothing at first. Just random tidbits of stuff. Things that he had learned in class, things he had noticed about people, things that him, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, and Finn had done. Random shit.

And, after a while, Blaine had started saying some things in response.

It wasn't a lot. But it was enough. And, honestly, this was the longest Puck had ever been willing to wait for someone in his life. Admittedly the most he had ever waited for someone was for like three hours so this was a pretty big step up from that.

The first time Puck got him to laugh it was when they were patrolling the sixth floor and Puck had tripped over some first year's robe as they tried to hide behind a tapestry, so that they wouldn't be caught. He had fallen flat onto the tapestry, ripping it from the wall. The first year had tumbled down with him, his eyes wide and his breathing uneven. Puck had been horrified. He wasn't clumsy. Not in the least.

But then Blaine had started laughing and they had told the kid to get out of there before they had to dock points from his house – which would have sucked for Gryffindor because that's the house the kid was in – before falling against the wall opposite them with laughter.

They had taken off running down the corridor when they heard Granger's footsteps approaching.

"So I'm thinking about asking Rachel out." Finn started out the conversation at breakfast the next day, shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth and staring at Puck with wide eyes.

"You did not just say that." Santana spoke from behind them dryly, falling into the seat beside Puck and giving Finn possibly the dirtiest look she could muster. Which was pretty damn dirty.

Yes, Hufflepuff's did frequently find themselves sitting at the Gryffindor table. Actually, every house found their way to express unity. The only ones that didn't bother trying to figure out that there were people nice outside of their house were plenty of Slytherins and kids that Puck was a tad ashamed to say that he shared a house with.

Finn opened his mouth to retort, but he quickly shut it when his step-brother, Kurt, walked by on his way to sit a bit farther down the table with Mercedes, Berry, Tina, and Artie, and swallowed before opening his mouth to start talking once more. "Why shouldn't I? I mean she's really pretty. And she's not going to end up dumping me because she likes girls like Quinn."

Santana raised an eyebrow at him, Sam elbowing him harshly in the side when Dean Thomas looked over at them with an confused – and almost shocked look on his face. "Keep your mouth shut, gigantor." Puck sent him a harsh look, shaking his head at Dean Thomas who turned back to his conversation with Seamus when he realized there would be no more talk of a lesbian from them.

"You don't just out someone, Finnessa." Santana snapped at him, picking at a roll and popping part of it in her mouth with a glare. Finn recoiled under her look and Puck's words, having the decency to mutter out a sorry before getting back to the original topic.

"I don't see why I can't ask Rachel out though. I mean she's great, guys." He stressed.

"You'd never work." Mike said as he slid into the seat on the other side of Finn with the ease that only a dancer would have, Matt following quickly after.

Finn looked put out, gazing down the table at the annoying Slytherin Jewish girl, a loud sigh falling passed his lips.

"Puckerman?" A hand taped on his shoulder and Puck found himself startling at the fact that _Granger_ was talking to him. Voluntarily. What the fuck?

He looked at Mike and Sam with a freaked out look on his face, not bothering to hide it as he turned to face Granger and her frizzy mane. "Yeah?"

"I need to ask for a favor." She dropped down between him and Santana, taking a moment to give the girl a confused look when she noted her robes before turning back to Puck, in full I'm-going-to-talk-your-head-off-mode. "Harry's going absolutely insane. He seems to think Draco and Professor Snape are up to something horrible. And Dumbledore has him doing all of this stuff for him – top secret and Harry can't even talk about it – and all these odd occurrences that are going on! Like what happened to poor Katy! And now what happened to Ron!"

Santana stared at the back of Granger's head, giving her a look that clearly asked her what the hell was wrong with her. Mike stared at her with wide eyes, Sam and Finn both looking from Puck to her with confusion on their faces. Not that Puck knew the answer any more than they did, he found, as Granger just kept talking _at_ him rather than_ to_ him.

"-And that tramp Lavender Brown has the audacity to try and tell me that her relationship with him isn't as important as his friendship with me!"

Puck tore his eyes away from Granger's rambling to look down the table, hoping Quinn was somewhere near by to send Granger off. Or maybe hoping that Santana would break out of her stunned silence and do so herself. But Quinn was no where to be found, only Kurt with a raised eyebrow and an equally confused looking Blaine stared at him from down the table. _Blaine was at their table_.

Puck almost stuck his elbow in the eggs at the sight of the other boy sitting beside Kurt, a small smile on his face as he looked at Puck's stunned one, waving slightly before nodding at Granger, a question clear in his eyes. Puck simply shrugged back.

"-Harry's going off on all these late night missions stalking Draco as though he's going to find him doing something! And Ginny notices and is just as worried as I am but she's not going to say anything-"

"Why are you talking to me?" Puck finally managed to ask Granger as she took a deep breath before going off on another bit of her rant. Granger looked at him in confusion before her face visibly fell and she shrugged.

"I wanted to know if you could take the Astronomy Tower for your rounds this week." She asked sheepishly, looking down and picking at her sleeve.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." And with that she nodded shortly, standing up and leaving his area of the table with a small smile in his direction and a quick 'thank you'.

Their section of the table was quiet for a long moment. "What the fuck was that?" Santana finally managed to ask, her tone biting and her finger pointing at where Granger was currently sitting with her posse, Potter looking absolutely ready to rip off her head as she probably told him to get over his obvious crush on Malfoy.

Puck simply shrugged at her, glancing down at where Blaine was staring at him with an almost knowing look on his face, a small smile on his lips as Kurt tried to get his attention.

Puck couldn't help smiling back.

That night the two of them stood at the Astronomy Tower, Blaine looking down at the grounds of Hogwarts, Puck standing a very safe distance away. He never did like being so high in the sky.

But Blaine looked stunningly beautiful. His robe hanging over the edge of the balcony, blowing in the wind. The light hit against the tan of his face in a way that made him seem almost not human. His body was slumped over the marble, his eyes closed as the wind blew at him, a tiny smile on his face.

It was too bad Puck was too freaked out to walk over and stand next to him.

"It's empty today." Blaine noted absentmindedly.

"Hm?" Puck asked, distracted and resting his back against the brick behind him.

Blaine wordlessly gestured out at the area around them, and Puck couldn't help but note that, yes, it was rather empty for a nice night at Hogwarts. Usually they would have had to push away some students and keep them from making out or having sex up here after hours. But not today.

It was odd, but it was welcome and Puck really didn't want to think much on it.

"Why are you standing so far away? It looks so... surreal from here." Blaine turned back to look at Puck, an almost playful smirk on his lips.

Puck smirked back, shrugging his shoulders and not making any motion to move. Blaine rolled his eyes at him, his hand grabbing onto Puck's wrist and tugging him over to where he had been standing. Or trying to. Puck's heels dug into the concrete under their feet, halting their movement, his eyes wide and begging in a way that Puck usually never begged. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes gaining a concerned glint to them.

Puck avoided the hazel eyes as well as he could, but that only seemed to make his problem more obvious as a look of realization crossed Blaine's face, a small teasing smile accompanying it. Puck had just gotten acquainted with that smile and it made his heart jump into his throat. "You're afraid of heights."

Puck's cheeks reddened and he wasn't blushing. Puck didn't do blushing. "So what?"

"So nothing." Blaine pushed at his chest a little, not moving them any closer to the edge and simply standing in front of Puck with that stupid teasing smile on his face and his stupid glittering hazel eyes. "Just can't believe that the big, _brave_, lion is afraid of a magically protected balcony." He laughed a bit.

Puck's cheeks, if possible, got even redder and he _wasn't_ blushing damn it. "I just don't like heights, okay?" He ripped his wrist out of Blaine's grasp, turning around to walk back to his safe spot on the wall, trying to force the embarrassed flush to his cheeks down.

"Oh come on." Blaine's hand closed around his wrist again, pulling him to a stop. "I'm just teasing you."

And it was then, at those words that Puck found himself turning around and simply staring. The mixture of the wind and the moonlight did wonders to the way Blaine looked and Puck was pretty sure he stopped breathing. His eyes were staring at him, sparkling in the light of the moon, blinking like the stars in the sky. A small smile was still on his lips, but it was a cautious smile – almost as though he was unsure if he had accidentally crossed any boundaries that weren't supposed to be crossed. And Puck didn't even know if Blaine was gay but he didn't care.

He leaned down and let his lips brush over Blaine's, his hand turning around to wrap around Blaine's own wrist to tug him closer to his body. It wasn't a slow kiss. It was fast and it was over in less than a second. But there had been a spark. There had been something there.

Blaine looked up at him, dazing and shocked and confused and Puck wondered if he had done something wrong. If he had taken things a step too far.

But then Blaine was leaning back in, slowly and with a bit of fear on his face, as though he was making this whole thing up in his mind.

Puck let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, grabbing Blaine's wrist even tighter in his grip and closing his hand falling around his neck to tilt his head in the right direction.

Their second kiss was gentler and softer and it lasted longer than their first. It was a gentle touch of the lips before one of them moved. Puck wasn't sure which one of them it was but soon they were kissing, Blaine's arm wrapping around his waist to hold him in place, Puck's sliding down to rest on his collar bone.

Puck tentatively ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, asking permission before Blaine's mouth, very slowly and after a few moments of what was probably confusion, opened. It wasn't a perfect kiss – by far, Puck was pretty sure it was Blaine's first one – but it was perfect in every way. Blaine's deep inhalations when Puck's tongue brushed against his or against the roof of his mouth, the way Puck could feel his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, the way his hand fell from Puck's waist to his neck when Puck was beginning to pull back to keep him in place, the way he seemed to grow more confident with the more time they spent simply kissing, the way that when they finally pulled apart their noses bumped against one another and their bodies seemed to melt together...

It was the longest Puck had ever waited for someone and it was turning out to be so worth it.

And, just like that, Puck found himself with a boyfriend. He found himself slowly making friends with the elusive Warblers. He found himself getting closer to people like Kurt and Berry. He found himself happier than he could ever have hoped.

Then the Death Eaters attacked the school.

He had been leaving Slughorn's latest party, Quinn and Santana yelling out some comments at his back as he walked down the hallway with his arm around Blaine's shoulders. And Blaine had been laughing at something Duval had said when the wall to their right exploded.

Quinn screamed, Santana swearing in her native language and Puck had tried to pull Blaine into him but it hadn't exactly ended right and instead he was lying on top of him, his head buried in his chest as rubble fell all around them.

They weren't in the first part of the school to be attacked. But they certainly weren't in the last.

Puck heard screams and cries and swears and spells and a ton of other almost useless stuff because _what was that going to do to help anyone?_

He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing Blaine's hand to pull him up with him, checking over the other boy quickly for injuries. "Are you okay?" He fumbled for his wand from his pocket.

Blaine was trying to catch his breath as quickly as he seemed able, nodding sharply and searching his pockets for the same thing Puck was searching his for when the spell hit him.

"Disgusting faggot! That's for your father." One of the Death Eaters – Puck didn't know which one – yelled out before firing.

Puck didn't know what the spell was but it was nasty and it flung Blaine into the wall next to him and it didn't do anything to cushion the way his head hit the brick before he fell to the floor. Puck had shot off the spell before he knew what he was doing – and, in the long run, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what the spell had been – and then Santana was swearing again and another wall close by was blowing up and all hell was breaking loose.

And then Dumbledore was killed and Potter had gone crazy and Puck couldn't bring himself to care that the whole fucking war had pretty much just begun because Blaine was barely breathing, let alone waking up.

He wanted to smash someone's head in when Potter, Granger, and Weasley once again received all the attention from the staff in the school. They weren't the only people hurt in the attack – they weren't even close to be the people hurt worst in the attack. Yet they received medical attention faster than Blaine – the boy who had been attacked for being gay and something his father had done – and they somehow managed to be allowed to have their family and friends visit them.

Puck couldn't bring himself to care that Potter was the so called "Chosen One". He was no more important than anyone else. He wasn't more important than Quinn who kept vomiting. He wasn't more important than Puck who had a gash on his arm that wouldn't stop bleeding. He wasn't more important than Rachel who looked like she had been killed she was so pale. He wasn't more important than Kurt who had nearly lost his leg. He wasn't more important than Matt who had been killed saving the life of a first year. He wasn't more important than Artie that couldn't feel anything higher than his waist. And he certainly wasn't more important than Blaine.

So why did he get all of the attention?

Puck didn't care that he was their only hope. Fuck hope if this was the way the rest of them – the misfits – were going to be treated.

It _wasn't fair_.

It had to have been five hours after the attack had ended that Blaine had finally gotten seen to. It was also around that time that a young man had burst into the room and not gone straight towards Potter's crew and, instead, walked towards where Puck was sitting beside Blaine's bed. At least Blaine had gotten a bed.

He had brown curly hair, brushed to perfection instead of gelled like Blaine's. His eyes were blue – a stunning crystal blue – where Blaine's were hazel. But Puck had seen pictures of him and he knew who he was.

Cooper Anderson. Blaine's older brother that usually traveled around the world looking for odd acting jobs before settling in Germany where he met his fiance and got a steady career acting in a German soap opera. The squib that wasn't really a squib but happily pretended to be one.

"Excuse me?" The man's voice was smooth, and he cocked a tiny smile at the tip of his lips for Pomfrey's benefit. It was obvious in his eyes that he didn't care for manners.

The old nurse glanced up at him, a suspicious look on her face, her lips set in a thin line at the thought of someone interrupting her time to look over her patient. Puck wanted to curse her. It seemed as though Cooper Anderson did too. "May I help you?" Her voice was terse and tense and, suddenly, it seemed as though Cooper Anderson had grown ten feet, an almost patronizing smile on his face.

"Yes, actually. If my brother was hit with the curse I'm thinking he was he should have woken up two hours ago if the correct counter curse was performed." Pomfrey's face almost paled. Puck couldn't help the swell of admiration that traveled up his spine at what was coming out of Cooper Anderson's mouth. "And since he's not awake I'm guessing he was being treated until now." He titled his head to the side, his air of confidence weighing down his air of nervousness. But Puck could see it. He had one of the same nervous ticks Blaine did, his fingers tapping out a tune on his arm. "Why is that?"

"We have patients here that are in more serious conditions-"

"Like the kid over there who seems to be paralyzed? Or the one over there who is vomiting blood? Or the one that looks like they've been on the end of several nasty fire spells? Or the Chosen-One who looks like he has plenty of people to look out for him?"

"I do not need you to tell me how to do my job."

"So do it next time." Cooper Anderson leaned back into himself, smugness filling up his posture in a way that Puck was almost jealous of.

Just like that Cooper Anderson was standing vigil by his brother's bedside, his eyes following every movement that Pomfrey made until she deemed herself finished and wandered off to check over Artie or someone else. It was then that he relaxed, his shoulders falling down and his body resting itself beside he brother's on the bed by Blaine's waist. His hand ran over Blaine's curls, gently grazing the bandage Pomfrey had placed over the cut to quell the bleeding. His eyes held a tender look – an almost sad glint. "You're Puck." He stated, not questioned and Puck found himself nodding. "He talks about you." Cooper didn't even move his head to look at Puck, his eyes staying trained on his brother's face. "Wes says you're bad news, but I'm inclined to disagree with him."

"Why?" Puck was startled, no one had ever told him that he was anything more than a delinquent.

"You haven't left his side since he was brought in here have you?" Puck shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowed in wonder. "And you didn't leave when you saw I was here." Cooper shrugged as though that explained everything and, really, maybe it did. "That says something about you."

Blaine woke up the scheduled hour later and the whole crew went to Matt's funeral, Mike sobbing into Tina's shoulder the whole time (when had they become a thing?) and Puck clutching Blaine's hand as though it was the only thing keeping him standing. And even if Granger did look at them with an almost pitying look in her eyes she didn't understand what it was like. She hadn't lost someone who didn't deserve it less than an ant deserved being stepped on. She didn't care. None of them knew Matt. None of them made an effort to know him or to know any of them.

There was a nice service in favor of Dumbledore and the students lost. But no one really paid mind to the dead and lost students, all of them too deep in loss over their dead headmaster. It drove Puck insane to no end and he wanted nothing more than to walk over to Potter and punch him in the face because why was he getting all the sympathetic looks? So he saw someone die. He wasn't the only damn person in the world that saw someone die.

"It pisses me off." He startled at the tone of voice Duval had from somewhere to his right. He tilted his head to the side, noting how Montgomery had thrown his arm over Blaine's shoulders and was pulling him in close for a hug. They had lost a member of their group too. Puck remembered the memorial service and the funeral and how Matt and the other guy – a guy named Thad – had a joint service because their mothers had been friends. Puck shifted his footing, his arm tight around Quinn's waist as crystal tears slid down her cheeks at the noticeable absence of their quiet friend.

"I mean Dumbledore was a great guy and all but he was old. He knew what he was getting himself into." Duval kept going, ignoring the disapproving looks a few people were sending his way. "Thad's _dead_. And he died doing something heroic and noble and no one here gives a _shit_ about him."

"People aren't going to give a shit about him because he wasn't someone that stood out." Sterling pointed out, trying to be a voice or reason or something. That didn't exactly work out as well as he had intended since his voice held more than a bit of frustration.

The group of "Warblers" stood fuming for a few moments longer before a curious look appeared on Blaine's face. He glanced back at Puck, a small smile forming on his lips, and Puck couldn't fight one himself, before he winked at him. He knew Puck was listening in. Whatever would have made Puck think that he was being sneaky? "So why don't we do something about it?"

The other boys snapped their attention to the Hufflepuff, their expressions ranging from shocked to confused. "Like what? No one listens to us and you know it." David – the only member of the group that Puck even remotely got along with – asked, his dark eyes looking at Blaine with curiosity written in them clearly.

"Have you ever heard of Robin Hood?" Only one of the guys nodded – Sterling – to say that he had, the others simply looked at Blaine, more confused than ever. "Well it's a muggle folklore. There was this archer who was part of the king's army. During a war he was the only one who stood up and told the king how he really felt. He had a group of men who worked with him-"

"Merry men." Sterling said with a small laugh.

"The merry men, as Jeff just said." Blaine smiled at the blonde before going back to his tale. Puck remembered the story of Robin Hood. It used to be one of his favorites from when he was a child – and he had been the one to tell Blaine the story only a month ago. "Anyway, Robin Hood was an archer and when the king was killed he was framed and marked as an outlaw. The king had a son or brother or something who took his place on the throne and he was horrible leader. He only thought of himself, not of the betterment of the country he ruled over. Robin Hood refused to let that pass without a fight, so he gathered his men and started stealing from the rich in order to give to the poor."

"What's the point of this?" Montgomery snapped, his curiosity replaced with frustration.

"The point is that Robin Hood was still an outlaw. He was always an outlaw. He was never ruled as not being an outlaw." Blaine stressed his point, that curious look in his hazel eyes still, a small smile on his face. "And he used it to his advantage."

"So what are you saying?" David asked evenly.

"I'm saying, that we use our invisibility in the eyes of everyone in this world to our advantage." Puck felt something like inspiration settling through his body. "We become the outlaw. We play dirty and we fight this war on our terms."

* * *

**A: N** – Anyone want more? Anyone? Heh? Heh?


	2. Chapter 2

Cry No More

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee so... yeah.

Summary: "We become the outlaw. We play dirty and we fight this war on our terms." Tired of getting no credit for the work they do a group of Hogwarts teenagers begin an underground movement to put an end to Voldemort's tirade during the Second War.

**A: N – **Okay so this chapter starts out a bit happy and stuff. But then it gets darker as it goes along.** I'm attaching a warning for war violence and possibly triggering scenes that will pop up in both this chapter and the next. **

**Chapter Two**

How exactly they became the outlaw was something else entirely. Granger and her posse had been acting odd ever since Dumbledore's death, something that honestly didn't surprise Puck at all. It wasn't as though he expected them to do anything else. And, they weren't exactly knowingly forthcoming with what they were planning on doing but you would have been an idiot if you thought that they would be coming back to Hogwarts for their seventh year like every other unfortunate soul. Puck was pretty sure that he was going to be one of the unlucky ones that would end up returning to the school for their seventh year, just because his mother was determined that he would be the first one in their family to graduate. Not that he didn't want to graduate or anything, because he so did. It was just the fact that there was also this war going on that he sort of wanted to help fight.

Not that his helping would get him any credit but he supposed that was why Blaine had said before that they would be becoming outlaws or something because it wasn't like anyone paid them any mind anyway.

It was a good plan, actually, now that Puck was taking the moment to think about it.

It was a _good enough_ plan.

Unfortunately, said plan couldn't exactly happen until after the summer was over. After he was forced to go to Bill Weasley's wedding because he was kind of, sort of, friends with Fleur and the twins. Puck was pretty sure the family had just decided to invite a ton of people because they didn't have enough family or something. Which was outrageous because the ginger family was _huge_.

But, on an upside, Puck was finally going to be able to see Blaine again (not that they had a tragic romance or anything where they only saw one another during the school year, but Blaine had been spending most of his summer in Germany with Cooper), since Cooper was apparently good friends with Oldest Ginger from their school year or whatever.

So Puck was only going because Blaine was going and Blaine was going because Cooper was going and Cooper was going because he was friends with the groom. Puck had gotten along fine with the eldest Anderson so he figured seeing him again wouldn't really be a downside. It would be seeing everyone else that would cause him to have a hernia.

As would the Weasley house, it seemed.

Puck let out an almost disgusted sound at the – affectionately named – "Burrow" as it came into sight. He had been there before, when the twins had invited everyone they were cool with to show off their new joke shop stuff two years ago, and he had been slightly disgusted then too.

It wasn't anything against being poor – Puck wasn't exactly rich himself – but it had everything to do with the fact that the Weasley's seemed to… _bask_ in the fact that they weren't from wealth. Was the sideways Burrow even _safe_? Puck was pretty sure any house that tilted at that odd of an angle was very much _not safe_.

His feet padded down the walkway, his suit in a bag slung over his shoulder and a frown on his face. He would have to fake happy soon enough, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. He wasn't exactly ready to be there so early either but his mother could get him there for the mid-afternoon since she had to work and his sister had a babysitter's to get to later in the day.

At least the twins were going to be around. Maybe they would offer him a good enough deal of entertainment to keep him holed over until the wedding was actually set to begin.

"Puck?" Granger's startled voice snapped him out of his almost cynical thoughts and Puck pushed back the urge to jump at her tone. She wasn't dressed up yet – but Puck figured she wouldn't be until, like, three hours from now – but her hair was obviously in the process of being made to look all nice and pretty, some sort of blow drying spell following her around and making her frizzy hair seem even frizzier.

"Granger." He nodded at her almost sharply, adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder.

Granger blinked her big, annoying, brown eyes at him, her hand on her hip. "Not to sound rude," This obviously meant that she was going to sound rude. Puck couldn't help rolling his eyes. "But why are you here?"

"I'm here for the wedding." Puck kept walking, slowly narrowing in on the entrance to the scary looking house. He hadn't wanted to enter it in his fifth year and he sure as hell didn't want to enter it now. What if it toppled over onto him? That would honestly just suck.

"You can't be." Granger sounded almost frantic, as though it was a crime for him to attend. "There has to be some other reason you're here."

"I was invited to the wedding, Granger." Puck couldn't help the insult in his tone. "Just like you."

"But I was invited because I'm Ron's girl- friend. Because I'm Ron's friend." Puck rolled his eyes bitterly at the blush over her cheeks. "You're not. So why are you here?"

She stood in his way, almost as though she was afraid he would attack her or anyone else there. And, honestly, Puck wanted nothing more than to do just that, a sneer setting onto his face. His brown eyes flashed dangerously. "I was invited to the wedding, Granger." He stressed, trying to stay as polite as he could. This was very hard when someone like Granger was giving him this look as though he couldn't be trusted. Hadn't they worked together for two years? Well, sort of worked together. But had he really given her any reason to think that he was hostile and was going to attack her? It was crazy and insulting and Puck really wanted to curse her or something but that wouldn't particularly be nice so he held off.

"That's impossible-!"

"He's my date, Hermione." A warm hand settled across his waist and Puck couldn't help the way the tension basically flew out of his body at Blaine Anderson's touch. It was calming – frighteningly so – and the look on Granger's face was absolutely priceless.

"Who are you?" Puck glanced over at Blaine, trying not to be stunned into complete uselessness at the way he _looked_, and noted the way his eyes hardened in plain annoyance at the older girl. Not that Puck blamed him. Granger was nice at select moments but, at others, she was more aggravatingly smart and ambitious and dumb than Rachel. How someone could be so smart and so dumb was beyond him, but Granger obviously was.

"Blaine Anderson." Her eyes sparkled in something like recognition for a moment. "My father is a very well-known lawyer for the Wizagmot and my mother sort of controls whether Arthur Weasley will have a job tomorrow. Oh, and my brother's friends with the groom, that's why I'm here." Blaine said all of this with a charming smile on his face, and Puck watched as the color almost ran out of Granger's at the mention of his parent's jobs. "And Puck's my date."

"And friends with Fleur and the twins." Puck filled in on his own, smirking a little at the way Granger's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Granger, I would like to get my date acquainted with some of his old friends that he hasn't seen in a few years." He nodded towards the door that Granger was so obviously blocking, a smile on Blaine's face that honestly made it seem as though he hadn't been insulting to Granger at all.

"Of course. I'm so sorry for the mix-up, Puck. Things have just been a little… tense around here." She smiled at them and Puck had to admit that she had a beautiful smile. But, still, he rolled his eyes, nodded at her and slipped his hand into Blaine's, allowing himself to be tugged into the sideways house, only a tad bit worried that it would topple over when a group of around ten women ran up the stairs.

Blaine kept tugging him through the house until they landed back outside, bypassing the people Puck knew and didn't know, and pulling him over to an almost secluded spot before turning back to face him, a dazzling smile on his face - a smile that Puck prided himself in inspiring. Blaine's hazel eyes lit up to the point where they almost looked like golden honey, his lips spread so wide that Puck was pretty sure there was nowhere on his face he could look, and his nose and eyes scrunched up so that he almost looked like a bunny. Puck felt a smile of his own overtaking his face at the fact that Blaine was real and alive and standing so close…. "Hi there." Puck greeting and Blaine smiled at him, tugging at bit at his shirt so that Puck came to stand in front of him, pushing his back against a tree.

"Hey, stud." Puck chuckled at Blaine's response, his hands settling on his waist comfortably, Blaine's arms wrapping around his own so that their bodies were practically flush together. "I hope your summer wasn't too stressful." Blaine's breath ghosted across his lips and Puck barely repressed a shudder.

"It's so much better now." He muttered back before leaning forward just that small inch to run his lips against Blaine's, his stomach jumping at the contact and a wide smile pulling at the younger boy's lips in response. "How was yours?" Puck breathed the question.

Blaine shivered and tugged Puck closer – if that was even possible with their clothes on – "Doesn't matter." He muttered, crushing their lips together in an almost desperate kiss. Puck gripped at his neck with one hand, his other firm and strong on Blaine's lower back. He felt Blaine's arms doing the same as Puck pushed him back against the tree, his knee slipping between Blaine's legs and their tongue's twisting together in a familiar dance. It was hot and it was something that they've done plenty of times before and Puck was pretty sure he couldn't quite breathe all that well but it was so fantastic. Every nerve of his was on fire, setting his soul ablaze and he had never felt quite as complete as he did at that moment.

The kiss slowed down after a moment, turning almost lazy and passionate at the same time before their lips fell apart with suction, their foreheads falling to rest against one another. They were both breathing heavily, they were both smiling, and then they were laughing, Blaine's arms crossing over his neck and his arms crossing around Blaine's waist. They hugged tightly, Blaine on his tip-toes so he could reach, and Puck leaning down so he could bury his face in Blaine's shoulder. He felt so safe and in a time of war it was important to feel safe.

"Can we skip the wedding and stay here the whole time?" Puck asked softly, his breath hot against Blaine's neck.

The smaller boy simply shook his head in a negative, but he sighed and rested his head atop of Puck's mohawk. "I wish we could." And then he was pulling away, his hand sliding down to link his with Puck's and his body bending down to pick up the suit that Puck had brought with him and dropped on the ground of the woods. "How is your mother doing?"

Puck shrugged, knowing why Blaine was asking the question but not particularly wanting to acknowledge it. "She's surviving."

"But she's worried." Blaine sent him a side long look, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah…." Puck trailed off, their hands swinging between them as they made their way back to the dangerously tilting home of the Weasley's. "Sarah's wicked excited to get your present."

Blaine blushed a bit, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet and silently promising Puck to show it to him later in the day – preferably after the wedding – and choosing instead to bring up one of the topics the two of them had been avoiding in all their letters. "Are you going back to school?"

"Are you?" Puck whispered himself and Blaine shrugged.

"Dad wants me to." He was silent for a moment and Puck had a feeling that this was yet another sore topic between Blaine and his father. "So I don't really have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice." Puck assured as they winded up outside the tilting house. "Is this thing even safe?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side, studying the house with a look of concentration. "Looks like they have the right sort of wards to keep it from collapsing up." He shrugged easily. "We should be fine."

"I don't trust it." Puck stated as Blaine tugged him into the building and into the room was apparently the one that people were supposed to change in. "How do you know there are wards anyway?"

"Well for one," Blaine hopped up onto the counter, his wand out of his front jean pocket and twirling it between his fingers. "The Weasley's are a pureblood family. They would be practically setting themselves up for attack if they didn't." Puck nodded at Blaine's deduction, sliding his shirt off his chest and smirking at the way Blaine's cheeks almost immediately heated up, a dark dusting of red settling across them. "For another thing…" Blaine trailed off, his eyes trying to pull themselves away from Puck's chest, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Puck ignored the twitch of his cock. "Nick and Jeff invented these really cool contacts." Blaine finally managed to tug his eyes away from Puck's chest, his cheeks redder than Puck thought they ever could get.

"I didn't know you needed glasses." Puck stated dryly, shifting his pants and tugging on his light pink dress shirt that his mother had insisted he wear.

"I don't." Blaine said with a tiny frown. "Well not really. My eyes are just a bit messed up from this potion incident my mom had when I was a baby."

"What do you mean messed up?" Puck furrowed his eyebrows, worry clawing at his stomach.

Blaine shifted nervously, one of his legs folding up under his body on the counter as Puck buttoned his shirt. "They're… sensitive." He shrugged. "Sort of." His nose wrinkled adorably; in the way it always did when he was trying to figure out how to explain something to someone who simply didn't understand what it was he was saying. "Okay… so you know how there are usually two different ways of sight deprivation?"

Puck nodded to show he understood, holding up two ties for Blaine to choose from, one a white and the other a black. Blaine nodded towards the black since it matched his suit. "Well there are sort of like a thousand in the Wizarding World." He bit at his lip. "One is where you can't exactly see different colors when it comes to anything that's been in touch with a magical instrument. It's basically like being color blind. Only a bit worse."

"I can see where that could be a problem." And Puck could see where that could be a problem. It wasn't that hard not to see how that could be a problem. In order to know if an object was cursed or not you had to go off your feelings and the colors a spell would spit back to you. Colors were everything in the Wizarding World. Colors and sound. If Blaine couldn't see the colors that he would never be able to tell if something was cursed or if there was any sort of magical residue.

"So there are these sort of corrective lenses that I have to wear. Especially around school." He shrugged easily, picking at the edge of his shirt. "Jeff and Nick have been trying to come up with ways to make the lenses better so that my impairment actually is a benefit rather than a downfall. They came up with these contacts – sort of contacts anyway – that help you see the wards around a building or object. Red for protective, blue for anti-flooding, and what not. They're pretty cool."

"Is this what the Warblers always do?" Puck stood between Blaine's legs, his arms settling over the younger boy's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked him with a small laugh, his own arms holding his body in place, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"Come up with brilliant ideas that would put the Weasley twins out of business."

"Among other things." Blaine shrugged with a small laugh.

"Heh." Their lips were bare inches apart. "I always figured you were some odd a capella group that burst out into random songs or some shit like that."

"We do that too."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

"Maybe I will."

Their lips had just met when a throat clearing pulled them away from one another, Potter's red face staring back at them, the other boy rubbing at his neck like he was obviously embarrassed. "Mrs. Weasley said you could help me with my tie." He sounded so awkward and, now that Puck thought about it, it was probably the only time he had actually heard the boy talk in the same area as him. Or maybe it was just the only time that Puck really cared what it was he was talking about.

"Of course." Blaine nudged Puck to the side, hopping off the counter and going to stand in front of Potter, his fingers quickly and expertly tying the tie and straightening it so that it looked perfect. Puck noted with a small sense of satisfaction that Blaine was around an inch taller than Potter. "All set."

"Thanks." Potter smiled at him, his cheeks blushing when he glanced over at Puck, nodding before rushing out of the room, nearly colliding with the wall.

"You should finish getting changed." Blaine nodded at the rest of Puck's suit, giving his lips a gentle, caressing kiss, before walking away. "Wait for me here?"

"Don't use too much gel." Puck cautioned, ignoring the glare Blaine sent in his direction and turning back to changing.

His suit was simple enough, and after smoothing down the edges Puck couldn't help but think of how hot he looked in it. Black jacket, black tie, light pink shirt, and black slacks and shoes. His mother sure knew how to pick out clothes. Now all he needed was one of those classy hats….

His heart almost stopped beating when his eyes fell onto Blaine emerging from the room across from his. Decked out in his own black suit Blaine looked simply stunning. His shirt was a dark yellow, his tie a gold, and a black hat – the same sort of fancy hat Puck had just been thinking he needed to complete his bad ass outfit – balanced on top of his curls, devoid of all gel. Blaine's footsteps faltered when his gaze landed on Puck, a wide smile quick to pull at his face. "You look…"

"Hot." Puck smirked, trying to quell his spell beating heart.

"Handsome." Blaine finished with a smile and a small blush.

"You could put Fred Astaire to shame." Puck complimented, enjoying the blush on Blaine's cheeks a bit too much.

"Wait until you see Cooper." Blaine linked their fingers together and walked them down the stairs. "He had to make sure that we matched."

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful and after being dragged out onto the dance floor to share a dance with Fleur, Puck was rather happy to settle into a seat at the table and stare at Blaine as him and Cooper took to charming the guests expertly. Puck had seen Blaine in action, but he had never seen Cooper doing the same, but the two of them certainly were a pair. Whoever it was they were talking to, they certainly had them swooning over their combined talent. "Whew." Granger flopped down in the seat next to him, sighing largely. "Do I need a break." She smiled over at him, an almost surprised look on her face. "Oh! Hello Puck! I didn't realize it was you." She giggled to herself and Puck had to hold back the urge to curse her.

"What do you want now, Granger?" Puck drawled, taking a long sip of the wine in front of him. Good thing about this wedding was that no one was supervising the drinking and Puck could, therefore, actually have some alcohol. It was nice and refreshing.

"Nothing." She smiled at him, her cheeks reddening – it seemed as though Puck had a talent for making people blush today. Maybe it was the suit – and her eyes shifting downwards. "I just wanted to apologize."

And there it was. That thing that Puck really didn't want her to do. Because if she did he would have no choice but to forgive her. He held back an annoyed moan, instead choosing to raise an eyebrow at her in question. "For being a total bitch outside today?"

Her cheeks reddened even more. "Yes." She whispered. "I suppose that was what I was being." She looked so depressed about that fact that Puck now wanted to curse himself.

"Alright, listen here Granger because I am only going to say this once." He placed his glass on the table, turning to face her with a stern, yet serious, look. She raised her brown eyes to his, hopeful. For what he wasn't sure. "You're a bitch." Her face fell, her eyes looking away from his face and her fingers picking at her wrist. "No one said that was a bad thing. And bitches are the only girls that are going to get anything done." He shrugged, sitting back in his chair. "And, as far as bitches go, you're a pretty hot one."

"Puck… I never knew you cared." She sounded amazed by the fact that he had a heart. Yeah, well a lot of people would be amazed by that fact, wouldn't they? Or maybe not as many as he would think.

"Yeah, well I don't." She narrowed her eyes at him and Puck raised an eyebrow at her, taking another sip out of his wine glass that simply kept refilling. "But I figure us mudbloods got to stick together."

A brilliant smile pulled its way onto her face, almost making her look beautiful. But he had his eye one someone more stunning than she could ever hope to be. "You have a heart, Noah." Her small hand covered his, stopping him from taking yet another sip of his wine, her tone quiet and intense. "And whoever it belongs to," She nodded towards Blaine who was laughing at something Cooper had said, his brother's arm around his waist almost carelessly. "Is very lucky indeed."

"Same goes for you, Hermione." It was probably the first time he had bothered referring to her by her first name. But it seemed as though something had awoken inside him at that moment – awoken inside the two of them. She was smiling at him and he was smiling a bit at her. "Even if he's too much of an idiot to see it." She blushed once more, looking away from him shyly. "I say if he doesn't figure it out soon you give up on him and go back to Krum."

She laughed at him – not really a beautiful sound, but one that was happy nonetheless, her eyes tender. "Did we just have a moment, Puck?"

"I believe we did." And wasn't that amazing? They had a moment. Puck had actually had a moment with someone that he had basically sworn to hate from his first day of his first year. They had had a moment – over what exactly Puck wasn't sure, but they had a moment.

Of course, it was when they acknowledged the moment that things went to hell. Or went to sort of hell.

A white light flew into the room, silencing everyone in a manner of milliseconds. "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming." The light dissipated into nothingness the same moment the attacks began. Granger surged to her feet, Puck following suit not long after, both their hands flying to their wands, Weasley appearing out of nowhere and grabbing onto Granger's arm, her hand reaching out for Potter as their old professor tossed him to them. And then they were gone.

Puck lost sight of Blaine in the fight; he lost sight of almost everyone as Death Eaters attacked from almost every angle. He sent every hex and curse he could think of their way, blocking everything he could and wincing as spells managed to make their way towards his skin or around him, cutting into his flesh and stinging his burns. There was yelling – there sure was yelling upon yelling. There was war.

They fought for as long and as hard as they could before it became obvious that the Death Eaters were going to win the fight. Then they all began to fled, Puck still desperately looking for signs of Blaine in the fires and blood and screams. "Blaine!" He yelled out, almost dropping to his knees when he heard out an almost desperate yell of his own name back.

And then he did yell because a hand was closing around his wrist and there was a tugging at his chest and the world was flying by his eyes. It was as though he was being squeezed into a tight space – as though he was on an airplane and all the air had been sucked out so that the compression was off.

His feet hit the ground oddly, but he managed to keep upright, his wand turning on the stranger instantly, a curse on his lips. "_Expelliarmus_!" The spell caught him off guard, his wand flying from his hand and his body being pushed back an inch or two. He stumbled, the world suddenly coming into focus around him, his eyes clearing up to recognize the two people standing away from him, one almost physically holding the other away.

Puck let out a strangled noise as Cooper Anderson let go of his brother and Blaine was flying into his arms, hugging Puck tightly, Puck holding him just as close. They simply breathed the other in for a moment – for a long moment. They held onto one another until the fear in their chests began to dissipate, Puck held Blaine until Blaine made a noise himself and was letting go to instead grip at his brother as tightly as he had held onto Puck. Cooper holds him just as tight, whispering something to him that had Blaine almost crying before Cooper leads him back to Puck, holding both of them close in his strong arms. Puck never had an older brother – had never, in fact, had someone close enough to him to call them a brother besides Finn – and he couldn't help wondering, for a moment, if the safety he feels for a moment in the embrace of the Anderson brothers is what it feels like to be held by an older sibling. If this was what it would feel like to be even held by his father.

Puck doesn't let those thoughts last, though, because after holding each other for a long moment they decide that it's time to head into some sort of café – one in Germany probably, close to where Cooper lives or something. They all order coffee's and then they just sit at the table and don't even touch their order.

They don't say anything, they just breathe.

Once Blaine starts to cry a bit to himself they decide to go back to Cooper's house where his wife is waiting for them, her own eyes tearstained and her arms welcoming as she holds Cooper close, her pregnant belly a mere bump, but big enough for Puck to know that she must be halfway to her due date. Cooper sags in her arms, crying into her shoulders and Puck has to wonder if they had seen someone die or if the terror was just catching up to them.

But then Blaine's hugging him again in the guest room and Puck gets it.

He feels so safe and loved and at home that he can't help but break down. He can't help but let the tears slide down his cheeks and his arms quiver as they hold Blaine impossibly close to his body. Because he was so close to never getting to do this again.

He nuzzled into Blaine's hair that night and couldn't help thinking of all the people out there that weren't as fortunate as he was. He closed his eyes and sent out a silent prayer that God would make sure that this wouldn't be taken away from anyone else.

* * *

A few weeks later they were all on the train back to Hogwarts, Quinn pulling him into an impossibly tight hug the first time her eyes landed on him, Puck looking to the side to where Santana was doing the same to Blaine. It would have been surprising had Puck not learned a bit about their complicated relationship the year earlier.

They all filed into a compartment; filled to the brim with everyone they even felt slightly close to. Rachel and Finn were cuddled up together. Kurt sat to Finn's right, Sam next to him and their hands clenched together tightly. Mercedes sat next to Sam, her hand holding onto Tina's empty one as Tina leaned heavily against Mike. Quinn sat beside Santana, this hands holding onto one another delicately, Brittany on the floor in front of them, her feet touching Sterling's. Sterling who sat with his head resting on Duval's shoulder. Duval who had his arm around David's shoulders, and David who had his hand on the knee of some guy named Trent and Trent who had his hand on Blaine's foot. And Blaine who was sitting with his head on Puck's shoulder and Puck who had his free hand in Rachel's.

They were all connected. It was the most connected Puck had ever felt to a group of people.

They didn't say a word on the ride to the school, but, then again, no one on the whole train said a word. No one besides Longbottom when the Death Eaters stopped the train to look for Potter. It was probably the single most courageous thing Puck had ever laid his eyes on and he suddenly felt a second hand pride flare up in his chest. And, for a moment, it was as though nothing had changed.

But Hogwarts itself? It was horrifying. No longer was the school somewhere Puck went to escape his nightmares, instead the place was the home of nightmares.

With Professor Snape in the headmaster's chair Puck wasn't sure what else he had expected. There was strict regime of silence and obedience. Puck felt as though he was turning into a Nazi with the way they were paraded around the school.

The school itself was nearly empty and almost always silent. There was no overlying feeling of joy. There was no wonder and magic quality. It was simply dark and stifling.

But Puck couldn't blame it all on Snape. It was obvious that while the man was dark he was not evil. He held different beliefs, beliefs that were honestly a bit terrifying, but if he was the evil Potter claimed that he was he would not allow muggleborn students to still attend the school. And Puck himself was a muggleborn, as was Finn and Tina and Sterling.

And then there were the Carrows.

If there was a personification of evil Puck was pretty sure it was them. Them and their curses they readily threw at first years. Them and their idea of a class where the older students had to torture the younger or be tortured themselves. Puck and his friends had, luckily, never been called upon in class to do such a thing.

Not until a month into their new "schooling".

"These boys have been caught," The female Carrow – Alecto – stalked in front of the seventh year class, her heels clicking on the stones beneath her feet. "Trying to plan an uprising against your headmaster." Three boys, around their age, were dragged into the room, a hood over each of their heads. Puck shared a look at Quinn, confused because they had never tried to hide the identities of the people they were supposed to torture before. "I believe we can all practice our use of muggle torture devices on them." She smirked, laughing at bit to herself. "Now who wants to be the first to try?"

None of the students raised their hands, none of them even made a peep. She stuck her face in front of each of theirs. Each student knew it was a mistake to look her in the face and, by pure accident, Puck saw Santana do just that. She cackled, grabbing Santana by the hair and tugging her up to the front of the room. Quinn made a noise in the back of her throat, moving to run after her, but Rachel's strong grip kept her in her place. "Come on dearie," She laughed in Santana's ear. "Let us see that Hufflepuff in you." She growled a bit in Santana's face. "Let your anger fill you up and point at one of those little suckers over there.

"No." Santana refused, not moving to place her want in front of her or anything, simply standing where she was stubbornly.

Quinn made yet another noise of quiet discomfort.

Carrow laughed loudly and shrilly, everyone in the room flinching back at her laugh. "Looky here." She taunted, her hand toying with Santana's hair. "A Hufflepuff with a backbone." She took out her own wand, twirling it in front of her. "You won't torture them?" She suddenly turned to face the three boys her wand acting like a knife over their skin. But they made no noise.

Still everyone knew what they were holding back. Everyone could hear the noise of flesh opening up.

"Do it." She whispered harshly. "Curse them. Hurt them."

But Santana still made no move to listen to what her teacher was telling her to do.

And then Alecto Carrow got to the end of line of the three boys and tore off the last boys' hood, kicking at his knees so that he kneeling in front of her. His neatly gelled back hair was enough for Puck to know who exactly it was kneeling on the ground.

He swore under his breath, trying to fight off Sam's hands.

Carrow cackled at the way Santana's breath sped up, at the way Puck surged forward, at the way Kurt moved for his wand, at the way David grabbed onto Trent's arm.

She had Blaine.

Which meant that the other two must have been two other sixth years, probably Duval and Sterling.

Puck was ready to kick her ass.

"Hello there." She stood in front of him, Puck getting thrown back into the arms of his classmates when he tried to take a step over to where they stood. She must have put up some sort of invisible barrier. Or something close to that to keep them out. "You must be the little ringleader." She purred into Blaine's ear, her wand running down his cheek, leaving a red trail of blood in its wake.

Blaine made no motion to speak. Santana made no motion to attack. The other two prisoners made no motion to move. The room was deathly silent. "You know the greatest form of muggle torture?" She spoke softly, but everyone could hear it. "Killing those close to you."

And then she made the one mistake she needed to make, standing up and turning her back to the boy in front of her.

That was the one second of time Blaine seemed to need as he kicked out, knocking her to the floor and swinging around to grab her wand, his ropes falling carelessly to the ground beneath him. The hoods were quickly tugged off the others by Santana, the barrier dropped with a wave of Alecto Carrow's wand and the four of them making a break for the exit.

"No you don't!" Alecto Carrow yelled, her hand snapping out to shut the door. Only it didn't work quite as well as she hoped it would since Kurt yelled out some sort of curse and she was flying backwards.

The students around them cheered. They _actually cheered._

The security of the building poured into the room but something was happening. People were actually doing things. They were actually fighting back. Puck shot off spells himself, grabbing Quinn and following the way the other four had left. "Where are they?" He asked no one in particular, but Quinn grabbed onto the sleeve of his cloak and tugged him down the hallway.

"There!" They broke into a sprint, tearing through the halls of cheering students, vaguely hearing the footsteps following them.

Before they knew it they were pushing their way into the Headmaster's room, Puck blinking before Snape was flung against the wall, stunned. His wand was balanced in Duval's hand as Sterling threw some floo powder into the fireplace and yelled out some sort of code word, Santana surging forward to grab onto Quinn before doing the same.

And then, suddenly, Puck was being pulled into the fireplace himself, Blaine's hand warm around his and his voice muttering where they were to go. "_Lima Bean_!"

In a matter of seconds the door to Snape's office was flying open and there were plenty of shouts about following them but Blaine took something out of his pocket and threw it into the office, and the last thing Puck saw was the room that used to be Snape's office covered in ice that was quick to burst into flame.

A rumor was quick to spread across the entirety of Hogwarts of a newfound hope. A hope that had declared itself as starting to turn the war in a New Direction.

A new group that called themselves the Warblers.

* * *

**A: N** - Next Chapter will be the last REAL chapter if I have any say in things. The group will run into the Trio again and then they will end up at Hogwarts for the final battle. Then after that there will just be the epilogue chapter and then it's all done. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was dark. Thank you everyone who's read this far! I love you all!

_**Here's a little house info in case anyone's wondering**_:

Puck – Gryffindor – Seventh Year come chapter two

Blaine – Hufflepuff – Sixth Year come chapter two

Quinn – Ravenclaw – Seventh Year

Santana – Hufflepuff – Seventh Year

Rachel – Slytherin – Seventh Year

Kurt – Slytherin – Seventh Year

Finn – Gryffindor – Seventh Year

Tina – Ravenclaw – Sixth Year

Mike – Ravenclaw – Seventh Year

Sam – Gryffindor – Sixth Year

Brittany – Ravenclaw- Sixth Year

Artie – Gryffindor – Sixth Year

Matt – Gryffindor – Died in Sixth Year

Mercedes – Gryffindor – Seventh Year

Wes – Ravenclaw – Graduated

Thad – Gryffindor – Died in Sixth Year

Jeff – Gryffindor – Sixth Year

Nick – Hufflepuff – Sixth Year

David – Ravenclaw – Seventh Year

Trent – Gryffindor – Sixth Year


End file.
